


Handkerchief

by honeywonderland



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywonderland/pseuds/honeywonderland
Summary: Minsoo wanted to be perfect but things don't always go the right way as you planned them.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/No Sooil | Kuhn
Kudos: 4





	Handkerchief

**Author's Note:**

> i need to write this or else i'm gonna wallow in self pity again :((((

**NOTICE**

_2nd Evaluation Period_

_June 15, 2013_

_Basement 1st Floor Practice Room #3_

_10:00 AM_

All the trainees gather around the bulletin board as they read the 2nd evaluation period coming up. Murmurs from the trainees could be heard from everywhere as they disperse from the scene to continue practicing. Yet one guy stood firmly in front of the glassed board.

"Hey Minsoo! You're not coming with us? We're going to continue practicing!" Sooil, a tall, bulked up hyung shouted at him. "Yeah Minsoo, it's still a month away from the evaluation period. We still have lots of time." a tall, lanky boy, Sungjoon said to him.

"Yeah and I'm still nervous about it. It's only the second evaluation but already half of us have failed and got kicked out." a sigh of breath came out from Minsoo's mouth.

True enough. TOP Media wasn't just your little company anymore. When their first artist, Teen Top, shoot into fame, a lot of people auditioned to the company. It maybe a little company located in the middle of Gangnam but you just can't take it easy. The company had their first evaluation for the second batch of trainees in January and there were less than half that passed the evaluation than the trainees that passed the audition back in November 2012.

"Take it easy hyung. We'll make it." Hwanhee, a trainee also added. "You know hyung we still have a performance coming up in 2 weeks in Lotte World so we better get our asses back in training!" he excitedly added.

Yeah, they have a dance performance in Lotte World in 2 weeks so all of the trainees are practicing eagerly to somewhat earn points from the executives in the company.

* * *

"Okay guys! 30 minutes lunch break!" their dance teacher announced.

And there goes the trainees plopping on the floor from too much exhaustion. Minsoo on the other hand, kept practicing. He didn't got quite that one goddamned step in the choreography.

"Hey Minsoo. You should eat first." Jinhoo, the oldest invites him. "Just a sec, hyung. I'm gonna get this step correct then follow you there." Minsoo says. "Okay. If that's what you want." There goes the rest of the trainees to eat outside.

"Damn it. Why can't I get this fucking step right." Minsoo curses loudly not noticing a pair of eyes staring at him.

"Woah there Minsoo. I- did I hear you saying curses just now?" Sooil asked. "Hyung.... I didn't know you're there." Minsoo shyly exclaims. Everyone knows how Minsoo is a devoted church goer so hearing him curse was too surprising for Sooil. "Yeah, I left my water bottle here." Sooil says. "So.... you're still stucked in that part?" he adds. "Yeah... I- I just can't get past this freaking part." Minsoo groans in frustration.

Sooil knows Minsoo's perfectionist tendencies. Minsoo has somewhat has this OCD in him. Yet Sooil knows that his OCD only appears when he's practicing for evaluation. Sooil dotes too much on the younger one (even though he's only 6 months older than him) that he knows his emotions just basing on how Minsoo moves his eyebrows.

"Aren't you gonna take a lunch hyung?" Minsoo asks Sooil snapping him back to present. "I'll help you!" Sooil blurts suddenly. "You'll what hyung?" Minsoo asks again doubting his ears. "I said I'll help you with the step. Sungjoon taught me earlier how to do it so... " Sooil shyly scratches his nape. "Oh and don't think that I'm doing this because I'll ask a favor from you. I just don't want to see you struggling because of that. _Also because y_ _ou're my favorite dongsaeng."_ whispering the last sentence. "That's awesome hyung! Thanks!" Minsoo delightedly exclaims.

That afternoon, Sooil managed to teach him the step and Minsoo barely follows it nevertheless, he quite gets the gist of it. _Barely._

Second evaluation period came and all the trainees are profusely sweating from too much nervousness. They can quite hear well the comments and feedbacks the executives gave to each trainee. It was Minsoo's turn next. He can't make a mistake this time. He was feeling agitated from too much pressure. Thinking how he would feel if he would fail this evaluation, thinking how Sooil hyung just wasted his time and energy to teach him only to fail as a result. He's in front now. In front of the executives ready for the harsh comments they would spit out to him. True enough, he got chewed out the moment the music stopped. He got an earful of harsh comments that by the time they stopped talking, Minsoo's ears felt numbed. He's going to fail for sure. Leaving with a heavy heart, Minsoo proceeded to the emergency staircase. Sitting with a crouched back, he thinks what's lacking of him, why can't he even get that step, why is he a failure. And he's crying now. Not because he got chewed out, not because he got an earful of harsh comments, but because he didn't perfected that step. He blamed himself why he can't get that goddamned step. He's crying because of self-pity. He's about to get his handkerchief from his back pocket when someone offered him a white handkerchief. It was Sooil. It was the same man who taught him of that step. It was the same man who managed to sleep less just to teach him that fucking step. He's crying hard now.

"Hey hey hey. Please stop crying." Sooil comforts him. Hugging the sweat soaked Minsoo didn't cringe him at all. He didn't care if Minsoo is all sweaty and his tshirt is soaked with it. He just wants to comfort the younger one. "Hey, it's alright. No one's blaming you. Everyone makes fault. It's not only you. Everyone does. So please stop crying now." Sooil comforts the younger one. Minsoo just kept crying his heart out, never minding that Sooil is hugging him, soaked in sweat, probably smelled too but Minsoo did3mind that. He wanted comfort and he's finding that comfort now in Sooil. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo.... the crying scene is true but the scenes are just made up and this is so spontaneous so sorry if there wrong spellings because it's 2am and i'm wallowing in self pity because of gyeol and kuhn :(((((


End file.
